A LTE system is evolved from the third generation (3G) mobile communication system, improves and enhances the air access technology of the 3G system, and uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) as a unique standard of the evolution of its wireless network. A downlink peak rate of 100 Mbit/s and an uplink peak rate of 50 Mbit/s can be provided under a spectral bandwidth of 20 MHz to improve the performance of a cell-edge user, increase cell capacity and reduce system delay.
In an existing LTE system, a User Equipment (UE), when in a scheduling request period, can initiate a scheduling request to an evolved Node B (eNodeB) in an uplink subframe through a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH), which is in a format of 1, according to the requirement of a user, such as requirement of expanding resource; if there is no requirement of the user, the UE will not send information to the eNodeB even in a scheduling request period. Here, the PUCCH is divided into various formats, such as 1, 1a and 1b, according to different transmitted contents. Therefore, in the related technologies, the eNodeB needs to detect whether the UE sends a scheduling request to perform processing of the subsequent message.
In the operation process of the LTE system, the UE needs to perform feedback to a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) and a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) in an eNodeB downlink subframe in a feedback period; if the UE detects a PDCCH and the Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) of the PDSCH is correct, the confirmation information fed back by the UE in the uplink subframe is Acknowledge (ACK) information; and if the UE detects a PDCCH and the CRC of the PDSCH is wrong, the confirmation information fed back by the UE in the uplink subframe is Non-Acknowledge (NACK) information. Here, if the UE feeds back ACK information of 1 bit or NACK information of 1 bit, the PUCCH in a format of 1a is adopted; if the UE feeds back ACK information of 2 bits or NACK information of 2 bits, the PUCCH in a format of 1b is adopted. If the UE fails to detect a PDCCH, it will not feed back the ACK or NACK information, i.e., the discontinuous transmission (DTX) occurs, which means that there is packet loss in the data transmitted from the eNodeB. If the UE feeds back the ACK or NACK information, the continuous transmission (CTX) occurs. Therefore, in the related technologies, the eNodeB needs to detect whether DTX occurs to the UE to perform processing of the subsequent message.
At present, it is impossible to detect whether the UE has sent a scheduling request or whether DTX occurs to the UE in the related technologies.